Mortred, the Phantom Assassin
Mortred, the Phantom Assassin is a boss mob, lurking in deep forests and thriving on lost adventurers, killing for an unknown cause. Lore Information Mortred is part of a mysterious group called the Veiled Oracle. Raised to serve with a hive mind, Mortred and her many sisters have been taught the art of assassination: Stealth, cunning, and silent murder. Unlike her other will-less sisters, Mortred seemed to have developed a mind of her own, to the point she has given a name for herself, one that would strike fear to those who hears it in the dark. As the Veiled Oracle requires frequent kills, Mortred stalks unwary prey in thick forests, and preferably in the night, where her skills are at their finest and she can easily hide in the dark, unnoticed. Don't be fooled by her sweet-sounding voice. Her blade can easily cut through trees, stone and flesh as if they are butter. Be careful when walking alone in the forest, for her dark silhouette may be the last thing you'll ever see. Gameplay Information Mortred is a medium-tier boss mob with 300 health, with an innate 50% resistance to melee attacks and 70% resistance to arrows, 80% resistance to knockpack, and 25% resistance to magic. She has an aggro range of 64 blocks and can see players through blocks, stalking them from behind trees and other obstacles, until they are within her striking range of 5 blocks. She has a movement speed of 7 (5 is the average), an immunity to fall damage, and regenerates health. She respawns at night after 48 seconds have passed. Her melee attacks deal 22 damage at low levels, 75 damage at medium, 200 damage at high, and 650 damage at max. She attacks every 1.7 seconds, and has a range of 2 blocks. Her ranged attack is a well-aimed dagger that deals minor 2 damage at low levels, 5 damage at medium, 10 damage at high and 40 at max. It has a quick speed, is affected by gravity, and applies a severe Slowness II to whatever it hits for a long 10 second duration. She has 100% accuracy with the dagger, and its range is 12 blocks, with a delay of 6 seconds between each launch. 'AI' Mortred stalks her target if they are within her 64 block radius aggro range. During this, she will try to avoid a line of sight between herself and her target, moving away from their field of view and hiding behind any obstacle, such as trees, caves, blocks, but never other mobs or entities. Once they come near enough (5 blocks) to her, she will jump out of her hiding place and throw her dagger first, then proceed to slash her victim down. If they leave her 5-block attack radius, she will retreat and hide again, waiting for them to come near again for her to strike. *She does not avoid water, but does avoid cliffs and other hazards. *When her target is behind a wooden door, she will try to break it down. *She fires her dagger occasionally ahead of her target if they are moving. *She leaps at her target to close the distance between herself and her target. If there is a small gap between them (such as a hole), she would jump over it to reach her target, if possible. Drops *1 The Coup de Grace (100%) *1 Iron Dagger (100%) *1 Talisman of Evasion (50%) *1 Crystalys (50%) Rewards 50-60 experience to the killer. Trivia *Mortred is based off the Dota 2 Hero, the Phantom Assassin . Category:Bosses